Mistakes
by pixidust-princess
Summary: ONESHOT James and Lily make the small mistake at a party of having too much firewhisky. However will this end up being an awful mistake or can any good come from it? Major JamesxLily fluff really. Rated T for language


**a/n woooo first story up...please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter world…sorry!**

"CONGRATULATIONS!" voices cried and James, Sirius and the other members of the Quidditch team grinned as they entered the Gryffindor common room. The game had been a very tense one, with the Slytherin team being more than violent throughout the whole thing, causing the team to have multiple injuries, such as James having his wrist shattered by the Slytherin beater, within moments of catching the golden snitch. This of course had no affect on him whatsoever and he caught it none-the-less, causing Gryffindor to win the match and therefore win the Quidditch house cup for Sirius and James' final year.

"Good game Sirius, I honestly thought that that was one of the best goals I've ever seen in my whole life" Remus said when they entered the room and passed his two best friends some butterbeer.

"That's not saying much, since you've only seen a couple of matches, but thanks anyway" Sirius grinned and took a swig of his drink

"James, good game! How's your wrist" Peter cried running over James and looking at his cast in amazement

"It's fine, the cast will come off in a couple of hours, thank God, and this thing is so irritating. Did Lily see the game?" James asked, looking around the room eagerly.

"Yeah, she did. She was sat next to me" Remus said and patted his friend on the back "Bloody good game. I thought we'd lost it when that beater hit your wrist. Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, like hell" James answered absently "Did Lily look impressed?"

"Well, it's nothing a little bit of firewhisky can't numb" Sirius piped in

"Padfoot, are you sure this is a good idea? We all remember what happened last time we had too much firewhisky" James asked, and shuddered.

"Look, Prongs, I'll make sure you don't drink too much this time" Sirius explained

"I agree with James, I don't think this is a good idea. It took four days to wash the red and gold stripes out of Lily and her friend's hair, and the teachers didn't like how you turned the all the school's walls into mirrors. No-one could figure out where their classes were" Remus warned and James snorted

"We came up with that from when we went to that muggle fair ground" James smiled and the four boys laughed

"You have to admit Moony that was a bloody amazing piece of magic" Sirius said

"He is right. It took Flitwick and McGonagall days to change it back. Even Flitwick admitted to us in detention that it was really well done" James sniggered and Remus sighed

"Why is it that your magic abilities excel when you're drunk?"

"Who knows, though I'm pretty sure that we come up with our best pranks at those wonderful times" Sirius smirked

"I wouldn't call them wonderful times" Remus muttered

"I would, they're hilarious. Especially when Wormtail gets drunk. He makes a complete idiot out of himself. And the best part is that it only take him three swigs of firewhisky to get drunk" Sirius laughed and Peter blushed

"Stop teasing him. He just can't hold his drink as well as the famous James Potter and Sirius Black" James said and took the bottle out of Sirius' hands, taking a swig out of the bottle

"That's more like it, Prongsie!" Sirius grinned and poured a tiny bit into Peter's glass before splitting the rest between his glass and James'

"Are you sure you don't want any Moony?" James grinned and Remus shook his head

"No. one of us has to stay sane and stop you two from doing anything disruptive" he replied

"You know, you said that last time" Sirius commented, throwing an arm around his shoulders

"Yeah, trust me; it's a very hard job" Remus explained "Oh, hey Lily. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks" a voice behind James said and he spun around to come face to face with the love of his life and future wife (Though she didn't know this yet)

"Hey Lily. How are you? Did you enjoy the game?" James asked. He had decided that he should probably call her by her first name at the beginning of the year, to make their head boy and girl jobs easier "Sirius and I were great"

"Oh stop being so egotistical Potter, I wasn't even watching" she sighed and picked up her book, pointing to it "I have better things to do"

"_Romeo and Juliet_? You've read that at least 4 times, how can that be more important than the last Quidditch Game EVER?" James protested and Lily sighed before scowling

"Is that _Firewhisky_?" she asked and Sirius smirked

"Why? Do you want some? By the looks on Nala and Alice's faces they do"

"What! Oh course not" Lily snarled and was about to start her rant about the awfulness of firewhisky when her friends cut her off

"I wouldn't mind any, if there's any going spare" Nala said

"Me neither. Come on Lily, lighten up. This is the last time we can celebrate that the Gryffindor Quidditch team beat Slytherin and the rest of the houses and have won us the Quidditch House Cup. It's our last year, so stop being so up-tight" Alice continued

"I'm not being up-tight!" Lily cried and everyone gave her unbelieving glances

"Fine then, give me some of that" and she snatched the glass from James, downing the contents in one

"Whoa! God James; got yourself one hell of a girl there. She just downed a whole glass of Firewhisky" Sirius exclaimed and sighed "I'll get you another glass"

"Lily, you alright?" Nala asked and Lily nodded

"See, told you I'm not uptight" and Lily went over to James "I'll have another one, if you please"

"Lily, I don't think this is a good idea…" James started

"Why not?" she asked pouting. 'Oh God. This is her first time drinking'

"You'll regret it tomorrow. This is your first time drinking and I don't think you should start with such a…bang" James explained and Lily shook her head

"I'll be fine, now would you please get me another drink" she replied and gave James a look that he knew he would never be able to say no to

"Fine, I'll be right back. But you're only having one more. I don't want you getting smashed and then blaming it on me tomorrow" and he walked away. God the things he did for love.

# # # #

"WOOOOO. GO GRYFFINDOR!" A high pitch voice cried around the room

"Mate, I'm not sure about your choice in women. It took her 4 glasses of firewhisky just to admit that she loved Gryffindor, how much more do you think it'll take for her to admit that she loves you?" Sirius said, patting James on the back, in a slightly wobbly way

"Whatever, I'll make her love me WITHOUT the firewhisky and make her love me so much that she'll admit it to everyone" James boasted and took another shot of the drink, shaking his head as the fiery liquid burnt down his throat

"Remus, I thought I should tell you now, I love you very much!" Sirius slurred, wrapping his arm around Remus' shoulder

"Right, Sirius, now can you please get off me" Remus said tiredly and Sirius giggled before letting go and getting another drink

"Where's Pete?" James asked, looking around the room but his eyes suddenly fell to a passed out Peter, who had "Resident of Loserville" written across his bare chest. James shuddered at the some-what unpleasant sight before turning to Remus

"I'd like to repeat what Sirius said, and I love you too. But not in the same way as I love Lily" he stated and Remus sighed

"Mate, I have THE best idea for a prank EVER" Sirius shouted, bounding up to James and literally jumping on him, pushing him to the floor

"Padfoot, get off me" James laughed and stood up

"So, what is it?" James asked and Sirius leaned over, whispering into his ear. "That is genius! And it's given me an idea for another one!" James cried and before Remus could do anything his two dear friends had run out of the room, much to the dismay of many of the girls there

# # # #

"This is SO MUCH FUN!" Alice cried and started jumping around the room with Lily and Nala, doing what could only be called some form of dancing

"Wooooo!!" Nala screamed, jumping onto Lily's back and spinning her around

"Nala, get off!" Lily laughed and the two of them wobbled across the room before falling flat on the floor in a pile of giggles

"Do you need a hand?" a voice said and Lily looked up to see a pair of brown eyes behind some glasses. Blushing slightly she looked up and smiled as elegantly as possible (which she found hard, as she had now had 4 glasses of firewhisky). Looking up at the head boy she had secretly been in love with for the last year she slowly nodded her head.

Smiling she held out her hands which he took in hers, pulling her off the ground quickly, causing her head to spin.

Nala, noticing that she's not really needed, quickly stood up and shuffled away, leaving the head boy and girl stood alone by the fireplace

"So, are you having fun?" James asked casually

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. Oh, good game by the way" she replied happily

"I thought you didn't watch it"

"I only said that so that you wouldn't think that I'm falling for you or anything" she explained, taking a step towards him.

"Are you?" He asked

"Well…" Lily replied, taking another step forward

James gulped, unsure what to do. On the one hand he could let the situation continue how it was and probably end up making out with Lily, thus the next morning destroying their only recently built friendship

He would then have to spend another 2 years building their relationship to a level where she wouldn't actually mind spending time with him. Or he could just apologise and leave, telling Nala and Alice to take her to bed.

Looking at Lily he sighed before taking a step back, causing Lily to walk forward again

"Lily, I don't think this is a good idea…" James started but got cut off

What? Why did he now have two mouths? Where did the second one come from? And what's with the second tongue? Where did that come from?

James suddenly found himself returning the kiss. No, Jamesie boy, what are you doing?! His brain screamed at him to stop but his body and mouth were doing something completely different to what his brain was telling him to do

Suddenly Lily's mouth was taken off his and she walked away, turning once she had got a couple of metres away and smiled seductively.

'What the hell has happened to Lily?' James thought and paused. Every sensible bone in his body told him to stop; to go and see Sirius and to arrange their prank tomorrow at breakfast. However the problem with James was that he had more reckless bones than sensible ones, so grinning and running his hands through his hair, he followed Lily.

'What the hell am I doing?' Lily thought. This was exactly what she had wanted. Though she was drunk, she knew what she was doing really. This was the perfect excuse. Being drunk meant she could get away with kissing James and she had an excuse for doing it. Everyone thought she still hated him, and because she didn't it she needed and reason to get with him…and this was it.

James looked around the room and was about to turn around and go the other way when he saw a flash of red.

Grinning he followed Lily but stopped when he realised he was stood in front of her Gryffindor dorm room.

Before he had time to register someone had grabbed hold of his top, yanked him forward slammed the door and placed their mouth against his, shoving him forcefully against the door.

Running her hands through his hair, Lily pulled James towards the bed, her tongue fighting for dominance against his.

Pulling him on top of her, Lily moaned into his kiss, causing shivers to run up and down his spine.

'God, she has no idea what she does to me' James thought as he left her mouth and moved towards her neck, causing her to moan again

Suddenly however James felt a hard tug against the back of his shirt and he felt himself fall off Lily and onto the floor

"What the fuck?" he asked and he heard Lily also say something similar and he looked up to a smirking Sirius, a worried Remus and a giggling Nala and Alice.

"Mate you should probably go now" Sirius said and James glared at him from the floor "You know, you don't look intimidating trying to death glare me while you're sat on the floor completely plastered"

"Look, you two take James back to your dorm. I don't think it's a good idea for you to take him back to the Head's dorm, in case you get caught. We'll look after Lily; you two take him to bed"

Lily frowned as the person who she had been kissing furiously only minutes was hoisted up and shoved out of the door by his two best friends, the blonder of the two turning and waving slightly to the drunken girl.

"So then Lily, what happened?" Nala asked and Lily sighed happily

"Oh it was perfect. I love this" She replied

"What?" Alice asked

"I love this! Having an excuse to get with James. Oh you don't know how good a kisser he is"

"You probably won't let us, now that you've basically admitted you love him. But you know, you won't have loved this tomorrow" Nala explained

"Why not?" Lily asked pouting and Nala smirked at Alice

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow"

# # # #

"Merlin my head hurts" Lily groaned as she sat up the next morning, cursing the very existence of the sun

"That would be why drinking alcohol is the best way to get with someone" Nala sniggered

"What?! Oh no I didn't, did I?" Lily asked. Suddenly the memory of kissing a certain Quidditch captain and Head Boy came to her mind and she flopped back onto the bed

"Oh yes, you did. So maybe you should go and see him before people start making up rumours or anything" Nala said and Lily moaned before slowly nodding her head and walking into the bathroom to have a shower

# # # #

"So then Prongsie, have fun last night?" Sirius asked as he, Remus, James and Peter made their way through the corridors

"I'm going to die!" James cried dramatically "She'll kill me!"

"It's not completely your fault" Peter started and James raised his eyebrows at him

"Yes it is. I could have stopped but I was drunk too. Oh it's all over. Just as we had began to be friends"

"Look, mate. I'm sorry that you've fucked it up with Lily, but this isn't the first time you've done it. Don't worry, you'll get her back. Now let's finish this prank, it's more important anyway" Sirius said and Remus smacked him on the head lightly

"God Remus, you're violent today" Sirius muttered

"Well, the full moon's tomorrow and you're not being very sympathetic. Be nice. Now you don't know how much pain it brings me to say this, but Sirius is right. Think about the prank and you'll forget about Lily for now" Remus explained and Sirius smiled triumphantly before ruffling up Remus' hair and receiving a large push from a smiling James.

# # # #

30 minutes later Lily had showered, changed and was walking down to Breakfast

Turning the corner too fast she collided heavily with someone else

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm – Oh Lily, ummmm hi" a voice said and she looked up to see a pair a brown eyes hided behind glasses

"Hi James. Ummmm about last night…" she replied and blushed when she felt his eyes move to the bruise that he had given her the night before on her neck

James sighed. He knew what she wanted to hear "It was a mistake, a drunken mistake and I'm sorry, kay?"

"Yeah, a mistake" Lily started but stopped. 'What am I saying? It wasn't a mistake though, because I wanted it to happen and am glad it did'

They walked towards the main hall and stop in the doorway

"Well, I'll see you tonight at the prefect meetings" James started but stopped when a mouth crashed painfully on his.

Pulling apart from her James was about to talk when she glared at him

"Shut up Potter and kiss me" she ordered and James grinned before leaning down and kissing her, causing all the people in the hall to cheer, including to Sirius and Remus' surprise, Dumbledore and McGonagall

However the cheers soon turned to shrieks, causing the two Heads to pull apart and look at the school.

"What's going on?" Lily asked, looking at James incredulously

"It's just a little 'We won the Quidditch Cup, don't we rock' prank" James explained guiltily

"So what's going on?"

"Well, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I all put a charm on the food so that every time someone touched it, it would turn to the animal of that person's house. So Gryffindor's would turn to Lions, Ravenclaw's would turn to Birds, Hufflepuff's would turn to Badgers and Slytherin's would turn to Snakes, once we set of the charm, which Sirius must have just done. We came to the conclusion that no-one would eat their own house animal, no matter how hungry they were" James explained and Lily slid her arms around his waist

"Well, what shall I do with you? I mean, you've just confessed to a very serious prank here, I should take points away" Lily smirked but stopped when there was a loud bang. People screamed and Lily looked at James, who grinned. Looking across the now bright red and gold bouncy hall, he smiled as he saw some people trying to stand up and just fall flat down again

"Mate!" he heard Sirius yell and laughed as he saw Sirius bounce across the hall over to him and Lily. James held out a hand for her, as she had fallen to the floor from the sudden lack of support from the floor, which she took and pulled her up, just as Sirius completed his journey from one end of the hall to the other. "Look at Snivllilus! It's amazing! He can't even stand up! And he can't eat either!"

"Yeah, but neither can you" Lily countered and Sirius smirked

"But it was worth it" James said and smiled as he saw Remus, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall walk over easily towards them

"Now Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Pettigrew and Mr Lupin. Please follow me to my office, where we shall suggest how to change it back from a red and gold bouncy castle to Hogwarts" Dumbledore said, smiling

"Sir, why only suggest?" McGonagall asked

"Well, I find that their best pranks are usually after the secret parties they have and often one cannot remember after these and makes mistakes" he said, looking at Lily and James and winked "Such as forgetting the counter charm for turning the food into the house animals and the school into a bouncy castle. Actually if you three and Professor McGonagall follow me to my office, Mr Potter and Miss Evans shall arrange their prefects meeting tonight"

"What about Remus, shouldn't he go with them? He's a prefect" Sirius started but Remus hit him over the head again

"Padfoot, just leave it. Come on" Remus sighed and walked to Dumbledore's office, where he was sure they would spend the rest of the day; or until any of them could remember the counter curse.

"Sorry about kissing you earlier?" Lily said blushing

"What, last night or just now?" James asked

"Last night and just now" Lily replied

"Why did you kiss me just now? Well actually, why did you order me to kiss you?" James asked

"Well, you said that last night was a mistake, and I didn't want my first kiss to be a mistake but I wanted you to be my first kiss, so it was the only thing I could do" she started but got cut off when her mouth was brought to his

"Trust me, any kiss with you would never be a mistake" He grinned and took her hand before leading her towards the kitchens, so they could get some proper food

**a/n agggghhhh finished this! Please review, though be nice. This is my first fanfic and I don't have a beta.**

**I am also writing two Fullmetal Alchemist and one Inuyasha fanfictions, so if I get reviews then it might encourage me to write those**

**xx**


End file.
